It's a Rough Game, Quidditch
by aloserinthebackofthemathclass
Summary: This tale follows the US Quidditch Team in its last 18 weeks toward the Quidditch Cup. Captain Gioni Frederli goes coachless and substituteless. Rated M for language, some violence, and some sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Quidditch and some characters are not mine, only a few characters are mine.

A/N: So, there aren't much stories about Quidditch, so I made this. Go ahead. Read.

Chapter One

**United States Quidditch Team is in Dangerous Waters**

_by Rita Skeeter_

News has spread of some controversial news involving the United States of America's Quidditch Team. Investigative Reporter for the Daily Prophet has sat down for an interview with Captain Gioni Frederli (pronounced Fray-der-lay, oddly).

Rita Skeeter: So, what's this on firing your coach, Leeland Fredrick?  
Gioni Frederli: We came in last last season, and the only person he refused to blame was himself.

RS: Was it hard, firing the man who had worked with you for seven years?  
GF: We're glad to be rid of him.

RS: Who are you going to replace him with? Is the position still open?

GF: We've decided to try and take the road without someone screaming down our throats.

RS: So, you're saying...

GF: We're not taking a coach this year.

RS: Isn't that illegal?! I mean, in the Quidditch rules?

GF: We've looked it up. In 1964, the Irish Team had no coach and they came in third. We think we can match it, or do better.

RS: Sounds like a plan. Rumors have also been flying around concerning your substitute policy. Explain.

GF: Since we've dumped the coach, we're also going to try to stick to being just the team. We're not using substitutes. We looked it up, and as long as a team starts with all seven players, it can end with only one still in the game.

RS: Wow. You guys are really pushing it. Tell me, who are your starters--er--players?

GF: Well, I'm a Chaser, of course, along with my good pal Robert Greene and a killer young player Debbie Montz. The Seeker is my dear old friend Mary Singleton, and our two new Beaters are Brandon Lee and Fred Smith. That just leaves Cuyler Sloan as the Keeper.

RS: Wow! Are you expecting any threatening teams this year?

GF: We're down to the top nine teams now, and the only teams that scare us are Bulgaria and England, especially with Ireland out of the picture now.

RS: Sounds bold.

GF: Not really.

RS: Well, that is all we have time for. Thank you very much, Mr. Frederli (Free-der-lee).

GF: It's Frederli (Fray-der-lay). You're Welcome.

Who's to say what's coming next from this amazing team. I'm Rita Skeeter, catch you next time.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Gioni Frederli sat in his apartment, reading the interview in his small apartment. They had definitely added some words in his mouth, but at least it wasn't that far off.

"Shit," he muttered. "This is going make Greene laugh his ass off." Gioni folded the paper and sat it down on the kitchen table, using his wand to brew some coffee. The first game of the season was on Saturday. United States versus England at the United States International Field. This game would make or break the team.

Gioni heard a pop oustide his door and then rapid knocking. Opening the door, he was greeted by Mary Singleton and Debbie Montz, the only girls on his team. They walked into his sitting room like they owned the place. They had chose the furniture and accessories, after all.

"We saw your interview Gioni," Debbie teased, flopping onto his couch. She was fresh out of school, but she had a fire in her soul on the pitch.

"Yeah, it was basically gag me with a spoon material," Mary scoffed. "Like, 'Oh, Rita, we're soooo scared of Bulgaria and England, but we think we crushed Ireland, and oh, by the way, we're going coachless.' Please, Frederli." Mary, on the other hand, was fast with wit, but her soul was far too serious.

"Well, ladies, how about we call up the guys and get some practice in," Gioni suggested, grabbing Mary from behind by the hips. They had grown up together, Gioni, Mary, and the other Chaser, Robert Greene, but Gioni and Mary refused to admit to being a couple.

"If you never do that again." Mary slapped his hands away, turning her wand at him.

"Fine, geez."

"Guys, feeling like a third wheel here," Debbie interupted. "Let's go!" She pulled them out of the apartment and they apparated to the other players houses before going to the practice pitch. All night, Gioni had the upcoming game in his mind. There were 18 games before the Cup, and he wasn't going to mess it up.

A/N: There you have it, first corny chapter over with. I hope you enjoyed. This isn't as good as In the Days... yet, but I'm working on it. RnR, Concrit, Pass the Word.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Well, yeah, not mine.

A/N: So, yeah, I'm bored out of my mind. This chapter is the first of the eighteen games. There will be twenty chapers. Read on, ducklings.

Chapter Two

Week One

"Frederli stole the ball!" the announcer was screaming as Gioni zoomed high in the sky. Robert Greene couldn't see exactly what was going on in his best friend's head, but not long after he had the ball, a bludger knocked it out of his hand. The score was 40 to 100, and if they couldn't get the goals or the snitch they were screwed.

"Shit!" Debbie screamed, diving for the ball. The same bludger nearly took her out as well, but she gripped the ball firmly, scoring twenty more points. The Beater with red hair on the England team was really making her mad, Robert knew. If it weren't for the fact that thirty points later Mary caught the snitch, Robert could have seen her forget the game and give him a piece of her mind...or fist.

"We got it!" Mary screamed, getting bombarded by Brandon Lee and Fred Smith, the Beaters for US. "240 to 100! What a game!" Gioni and Cuyler Sloan, the Keeper, were both pulling Debbie out of the air.

"That little son of a bitch!" she was screaming. "We could have lost!"

"We won," Robert called, zooming over. "Chill. We can kick his ass later, after we celebrate."

After everyone touched down, Gioni went to the board to find out their place in the league so far. He came out looking winded, and slightly disappointed.

"We're behind France, Japan, and Bulgaria," he announced. We need sixty to be tied for first. France and Bulgaria are tied at 290." Robert, who saw the gloomy cloud over their heads, said, "Hey, we've beat 5 teams without even playing everyone. We take on Germany next week, and they spent this week sitting on their lazy asses. Now, boys and girls, let's go party!" The team cheered, all apparating to their homes to clean and change before meeting at the club.

Gioni saw Mary in the red dress, but he couldn't believe it was her. It was too hard to conceive. How could his best friend look so sexy? Then again, his other best friend, Robert, had always told them to pair up.

"You've had two drinks already?" she asked, strolling over to him and Cuyler. "Geez, who are you laying with tonight?"

"Why, I could ask you the same," he said, gesturing toward her dress.

"Ha, funny," she growled, sitting in between him and Cuyler. "Where's everyone else?"

"Debbie decided not to come," Cuyler said. "Something about losing her voice?"

"Rob's on the way," Gioni informed them. "He, Smith, and Lee decided to stop over to the, ah, men's club before coming."

"So they're the one's getting laid," Mary laughed, sipping her firewhiskey.

"Rob's more or less a chaperone," Gioni joked. "Unless a pretty blond passes him." Mary raised an eyebrow.

"They're coming later?" Cuyler asked.  
"Said so," Gioni told him. He ordered yet another drink, and Mary continued to take hers in slowly.

"How can we party without our MVP?" Mary dropped her shoulders. "Deb really should be here. I mean, she was going to kick the snot out of that English kid."

"Yeah, and screaming lost her voice," Cuyler said, taking a swig. "I went to school with her. One time, she hexed this one guy, he was making fun of her because she's African-American, and she sent his ass into a toilet and beat him with her bare fists until the teachers found out. Three weeks of detention."

"She'll be fine." Gioni was watching Mary carefully. When she slouched in that dress, he had a perfect view. She straightened after a few moments, making Gioni sigh.

"Hey, there's the guys!" Mary perked up, running over to Robert and the two Beaters.

"Dude, I don't know why you quit sleeping with her," Cuyler commented, watching her link arms with Robert.

"It was one time," Gioni muttered, taking a long drink. "And Robby, dear son, had his turn with her, too." The two Beaters sat on either side of Gioni, each ordering a large drink with a big grin on their faces.

"Pretty blonds, men?" Cuyler asked, standing and clapping them both on the shoulder. He leaned down by Gioni and whispered, "We all can tell she favored you."

After a few more rounds, Gioni, almost drunk to the point of no return, stood, and said, "I'm going home." As he staggered toward the door, Mary and Robert both grabbed his arms as he fell.

"Dude, you are going to have such a hang over tomorrow," Robert muttered, and they apparated him back to his appartment.

"I'm just a little...soggy," Gioni slurred. "Just a little...snaggle...shit." He fell over his couch, landing on the floor.

"Wow, Frederli," Mary said, using her wand to pick him up and send him levitating into his bedroom. Turning to Robert, she told him, "I've got it under control."

"Under control? What the hell do you think under control is? And what the hell does snaggle mean?" Mary grabbed Robert's arm and tried to send him out the door.

"You know what I mean," she said. "I'll get him to sleep and then I'm going home, too. Okay?"

"Alright, just be careful," Robert warned, and with a pop he was gone. Mary slumped onto a chair, thinking.

Robert hadn't really let her and Gioni alone together, and after their little fling, she could see him trying to protect her. She hadn't meant to screw them both, it just happened. From the bedroom, she heard Gioni humming the Canadian National Anthem, and she had a mind to shove a sock down his throat. She sat there, waiting to hear his snores, before she left the appartment, confused.

WEEK ONE MATCHES

USA vs. England (240, 100)

Nordic vs. Bulgaria (40, 290)

Australia vs. Japan (140, 290)

Spain vs. France (90, 300)

Germany Break

STANDINGS

1. France 300

2. Japan 290

3. Bulgaria 290

4. USA 240

5. Australia 140

6. England 100

7. Spain 90

8. Nordic 40

9. Germany 0


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Everyone, this isn't mine.

A/N: This story hasn't gotten too much attention at all, so come on peeps! What are you doing? What happened to Pass the Word? Concrit, RnR, all of it should be done.

Chapter Three

Week Two

"Germany spent all last week sitting on their butts, while we were off winning what should be ours. Just because it's our first time in their field doesn't mean we should get worried. The game is tomorrow, so rest up. With a lot of luck, we can get a domination of over a hundred, and we'll knock France out of that spot while they sit on _their _butts this week and pray that everyone sucks," Gioni lectured, pacing through the tent they were given behind the German Quidditch Pitch.

"So, let's go to sleep now and get up tomorrow ready to kick some ass! Right?" Debbi asked. "Then Frederli and Cuyler can go get drunk again and have foolish hangovers all next week." She was leaning on Cuyler's shoulder, who shoved her lightly and let her resume her spot.

"If we move into the top spot tomorrow, I won't drink for a whole week," the captain dared, opening the flap of the tent a little to reveal the setting sun.

"Alright, guys, see you tomorrow," Mary announced, standing up. "I'm going to sleep." She stepped out of the bigger tent and headed toward the one she and Debbi shared.

"She's been quiet all week, Cap," Fred said, while Brandon nodded. "During practice at our field before we shipped off to here, she rarely payed attention. What's up?"

"No clue," Gioni said, shaking his head. "I haven't spoken to her since when she and Rob took me home after that one game."

"Goodnight, guys," Robert yawned, stepping farther back in the enchanted tent. "See you all in he morning."

"Greene hasn't spoken much either," Debbi pointed out quietly the five remaining. "It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" She straightened herself and stood, stretching her arms. Patting Gioni's shoulder on the way out, she bid them all goodnight.

"She's right," Cuyler said. Gioni closed the flap, making the tent go dark.

"Get to sleep, players," he ordered. "If I catch any of you asleep during the game, we all practice an extra five hours."

The game began and the German chasers had already had a thirty point lead. Gioni flew past Cuyler, screaming at him.

"What the hell?" he called, zooming around Adler, the chaser who had the ball. Cuyler shouted something incomprehensible at the moment, then ducked to protect the goal, catching the quaffle in his hands.

"Good!" Gioni shouted, receiving Cuyler's pass. He began to fly towards Bach, the German keeper. Just as he was about to shoot, a bludger hit him square in the back, forcing him to the ground fifty feet below.

"Gioni!" he heard someone scream. The referee blew the whistle for time out, and the entire United States team was gathered around their captain and a Healer. Gioni was laying on his stomach with his head turned so his cheek rested on the ground.

"He thankfully won't be paralyzed," the woman announced, as a breath of relief echoed through the teammates. "However, he probably needs to take the rest of the game off."

"What?!" the team chorused. Gioni groaned and the Healer bent down to hear him whisper.

"He says he wants Greene to take over," she told them. "He says he doesn't care if he can't finish." Mary bent down next to the older woman, pressing her ear against the ground so she could look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. "We can forfeit."

"Mare, catch that snitch. We can't lose," he breathed back. "It's not fair to the team to stop because little Frederli got hurt. Rob can take over. He and Debbi can do this."

Meanwhile, Robert and the German coach Fassibinder were fighting over whether it could be counted as a penalty with the referee.

"It was a legal move!" Fassibinder was shouting, along with German swear words.

"God damn you!" Robert spat. "Our captain could have been killed! Does that look legal to you?"

"Sie sind Dreck!" Fassibinder spat.

"Same to you, pal," Robert countered.

"Penalty!" the US fans were screaming.

The referee blew the whistle and the game began without a penalty. It had been legal, no matter how lethal. He wished he could do more.

"Let's move!" Robert screamed to Debbi, and they scored ten times in a row. Mary was frantically searching for the snitch, and the US beaters had the bludgers under their control, just in case. Cuyler watched them and at any time it looked like Germany was going to get the ball, he moved.

Robert scored four more, and he looked up to Mary, who nodded. Just after he scored a fifth goal, Mary caught the snitch in her hand and the game was over.

"Yes! Yes!" Debbi screamed, and they all flew down to Gioni. All except Robert. He zoomed over to the German coach.

"Wer ist Dreck jetzt?" he called, laughing.

"Gott verfluche euch!" The German team hung their heads.

"We won, dude!" Cuyler was calling. Gioni was now sitting up, smiling at his team.

"Three hundred to thirty!" Gioni was amazed. "Looks like I'm not drinking tonight."

"This week," Brandon corrected.

"All week," Fred added.

"Good thing," Mary teased, sitting next to him.

"Well, Rob, you were just voted MVP by your teammates while you were screaming at Fassibinder. What are you going to do now?" Gioni looked up at his best friend.

"Disneyland is out of the question." The group laughed.

"We won't know the standings until after results get back from Japan and Bulgaria. With any luck, Nordic and Spain smashed their asses and we'll get first." Gioni began adding numbers in his head. "We've got France beat by 240 right now, so as long as no one can beat 540 we're gold."

"Well, I need to go shower," Debbi said. "I feel like a pig." The group broke up, leaving Mary and Robert to Gioni's side.

"Are they letting you go back to the tents with us, or do they want to send you to a hospital?" Robert asked.

"Nah, they patched me up good enough," Gioni groaned as he stood. Leaning on them, he said, "That was an amazing game. You guys crushed them." They began to walk to the tents. They were leaving the next day.

"We just needed the motivation," Mary laughed. Then serious, she asked, "Are you sure you want to pull this off without substitutes?"

"This proves we don't need them," Gioni said. "You killed them! I can start in the next game, we're fine." He let go of his friends.

"Yeah, but we leave for Japan tomorrow. Can you handle that?"

"I'm fine, guys, really," he told them. "Now, get cleaned up, and we can go out to eat."

As soon as they got into Japan, the press bombarded them all.

"Captain Frederli, how are you coping with your injury?"

"Mr. Frederli, did you think it wise to abandon your team with only two chasers to score?"

"Robert Greene, what happened between you and Fassibinder?"

"Ms. Singleton, a comment."

"Montz, Sloan, how does it feel to be the two youngest players in this season?"

"Fred Smith, why didn't you stop that bludger?"

"Mr. Lee, how long do you see the team going without substitutes?"

"Mr. Frederli, Mr. Greene, are things better without your coach?"

"Ms. Montz, a word, please!"

The team pushed through the crowd, eventually ending up inside the Japanese Quidditch Office. They made their way to the front desk, and a quiet woman lead them to the head office.

"Mr. Satou, thank you for arranging rooms for us," Gioni greeted, bowing his head slightly. Satou was a tall man, with dark hair and a big smile.

"Frederli San, it is a pleasure to meet you," Satou said, bowing as well. "We just received results from Bulgaria." He handed over a folded paper.

"Thank you," Robert said, taking the paper.

"Kira will take you to your, ah, living space. Enjoy your stay," Satou told them. The quiet woman led them to a portkey, and they were transported to a building that resembled a hotel.

"If you need anything, call," the woman muttered.

"Thank you Miss, uh, pardon, I didn't catch your surname," Gioni said.

"Suzuki," she whispered, blushing. Gioni winked.

"Thank you, Ms. Suzuki." She turned and apparated.

"Open it," Debbi was prodding Robert.

"That's the captain's job," Robert told her. He held the paper over his head and passed it to Gioni, who tore it open.

"Jesus, we're first!" he cried. He hugged Robert and Debbi, then turned, and kissed Mary right on the mouth. They broke apart, and Gioni turned red, saying, "Awkward moment, time to go."

WEEK TWO MATCHES

USA vs. Germany (300, 30)

Australia vs. England (230, 100)

Bulgaria vs. Spain (40, 280)

Japan vs. Nordic (0, 170)

France Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 540

2. Australia 370

3. Spain 370

4. Bulgaria 330

5. France 300

6. Japan 290

7. Nordic 210

8. England 200

9. Germany 30

A/N: Sorry, forgot this! Here's the German translations.

You are filth!

Who's the filth now?

God damn you!


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Really, not mine...

A/N: Alright, this story isn't going so well right now, but I'm going to keep writing, just in case. Please give suggestion if you read. It means a lot if I know what you are thinking. Thank you and hearts and flowers!

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a friend die, had to house-sit, and work, work, work, but one of my jobs is out for the summer so I have time now.

Chapter Four

Week Three

"Compared to Germany, Japanese people are so polite," Debbi commented. The game was less than forty eight hours away, and the team lounged in Gioni's room. Mary sat on the desk in between Robert and Brandon; Fred leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; Gioni paced around, occasionally sitting on a chair by the desk; and Debbi sat on the bed with Cuyler, as she had become accustom to.

"You're telling me," Mary added. "The only thing they probably won't do is forfeit. Besides, Captain Frederli's getting very cozy with that Kira Suzuki." Gioni sat, staring at her.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Please, you wink at her constantly and last night you guys kept glancing at each other when she was here." Brandon was agreeing with Mary almost automatically.

"It's called common courtesy," the captain groaned. "Learn it. Use it. Remember it." He began to pace again.

"Chill, man," Robert said. "We're just teasing." Gioni ran a hand through his hair, he knew very well that his best friend was upset.

"Whatever, guys," he muttered. "Who wants to go for a quick fly around the field?" He stopped by the closet, grabbing his broom.

"I'll go," Debbi offered, standing.

"Me, too," said Mary.

"That's all right, I have some letters to send to home," Robert growled, getting up and pushing past Gioni.

"Bastard," Gioni whispered. Then audible, "Anyone else? Cuyler? Smith? Lee?"

"Nah, we've got ah, friends, ah, coming to our appartments later," Fred studdered. He looked down, and Debbi smacked his shoulder.

"You two are such hornballs," she moaned. "Cuyler, you coming?"

"Def," he said. "I don't want to be around when the lady friends show." He lifted his wand and summoned his broom. The girls did the same.

Once up in the air, Gioni flew with the carefree spirit he had while he had been on the school team. That had been years ago. Robert had always been a chaser at his side, and Mary had once caught the snitch in thirty seconds. Gioni wanted to go back, but all the flying in the world couldn't take him there.

"Hey, Frederli," Debbi called. Gioni spun his broom around.and turned to face his teammates. "Catch!" She chucked a quaffle at his face, and he just barely caught it.

"Are you losing your game, Cap?" Cuyler teased. "We can't have that!" Gioni threw the ball back, and watched Debbi and Cuyler whip it back and forth. Mary came to fly beside him.

"Hey," she started, and he began to fly a little way from her. "Hey, why won't you talk to me?"

"Why did you kiss me?" he replied, avoiding her eyes.

"It takes two to tango," she countered, catching up to him and grabbing his broom.

"I thought you didn't like me that way."

"What made you think that?"  
"You know."

"No, I don't, Captain."

"You fucked my best friend!"

"I fucked you first, Frederli!"

"You still fucked him, Singleton."

"I didn't mean to."

"How could you not mean to fuck somebody?"

"It was meant to be you!" she screamed, almost to the point of tears. Debbi and Cuyler had stopped their game and were watching the drama unfold.

"What?" Gioni whispered, and she pulled his head close.

"It was always meant to be just for you," she whispered. "I never meant to, but you weren't there." It suddenly hit him, what had happened.

"I was going to be there," he muttered. "I was, but Leeland had me stay after."

"After the game," she breathed. Then to the younger two, she called, "Let's go, show's over."

!!

Debbi and Gioni hit the dirt hard. The bludger had built up enough momentum to take them both out. Both chasers were sprawled on their backs in the middle of the field.

The referee called for a time out.

"Frederli, God damn you," Mary moaned. "When we said you should get hurt more often, we didn't mean it!" The Healer from the last match was back.

"Tsk, tsk. Well, you two are benched. Captain Frederli, I suggest you talk to your team," she grumbled. "And maybe consider substitutes." The remaining five gathered around Debbi and Gioni.

"Alright, here's the scoop," Gioni groaned. "We're almost tied up, 150 to 130. Sloan, I need you to guard the goal posts with your life. Smith, Lee, keep that bludger in your control. Greene, don't take the ball. Mary, catch that snitch as soon as you can."

"Ah, I get it," Cuyler said, nodding. "Give them false sense of security. Bushwack them when they ain't looking." The team looked at each other.

"So, what exactly should I do, _Captain_?" Robert asked with a coldness.

"Distract Takahashi, the seeker," Mary told him. "So she can't get to the snitch before me. Get in her way at all cost. Pretend you're guarding Tanaka or something."

Ten minutes later, Mary caught the snitch. The game ended at 300 to 130, USA.

!!

Gioni lay on his bed, waiting for the knock on his door. Instead, Mary just apparated in front of his bed, fully naked.

"Nice accident," she murmured, crawling seductively onto the bed. She pulled his shirt over his head.

"Just a scratch," he groaned as she stuck her fingers in his waistband, kissing his bare neck and shoulders. He moaned in the back of his throat.

"Oh, it sounds like just a scratch," she growled, removing the rest of his clothing. His hand wandered up to her breast, massaging it carefully.

"Quit...talking," he panted, covering her mouth with his. He pushed her onto the matress and held himself above her. His mouth started to slide down her neck, pausing to lick her nipples. His toungue trailed down her stomach, and she moaned as it ran past her naval and entered her. He pressed his hands on her knees so she wouldn't buck, and she grasped his black hair as she moaned.

He then trailed his tongue up to her neck, nipping at the tender skin. She still had her hands in his hair, and she was moaning his name louder.

She pulled his mouth away and forced him on his back, covering his member in her mouth. He groaned and grasped the sheets.

After they had finished their oral and had had their way with each other, Mary stole one of Gioni's robes.

"Do you believe me now?" she muttered, sitting on his bed with him. Gioni looked down and away.

"I guess I have to," he breathed. "I'm sorry, Mare." She kissed his cheek, saying a million things without saying words.

"I better get back," Mary told him, standing. "Deb's probably looking for me. She and Cuyler are so high school."

"What?" Gioni asked, stopping her.

"Please, if you haven't caught onto that by now, I don't know what to tell you," she said, and with that she was gone.

!!

WEEK THREE MATCHES

USA vs. Japan (300, 130)

England vs. Bulgaria (270, 50)

Australia vs. Nordic (180, 110)

France vs. Germany (110, 170)

Spain Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 840

2. Australia 550

3. England 470

4. Japan 420

5. France 410

6. Bulgaria 380

7. Spain 370

8. Nordic 320

9. Germany 200


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: To you, from me, but not 100 mine to give.

A/N: Okay, last chapter was rather...sexual...and I think it's not going that way for a long time unless the story calls for it. Thank you to all who read.

Chapter Five

Week Four

"You freaking know what the hell I mean!" Robert shouted, putting his face in Gioni's. They were back home, in their tent, preparing for the match against Australia in a few hours.

"Maybe you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Gioni screamed back. Debbie and Mary sat off to one side, each biting their lip in fear.

"Well, maybe the next time you decide that you're in charge, you shouldn't go around screwing your players!" Robert cocked his fist, ready to hit the captain. Fred and Brandon grabbed his arms, holding him back. Gioni then took his rage and began to advance on Robert, cuing Cuyler to seize him from behind by the shoulders.

"Fine!" Gioni hollered, pushing Cuyler off of him. "You're in charge, Greene! I'm out!" He stormed out of the tent, leaving his teammates to stare at each other.

"Why did you do that?" Mary asked, sounding calm. She looked up at Robert.

"Why did you do him?" Robert shot back.

"First off, just because I had his robe, it does NOT mean I screwed him, and secondly, how can we play a match without the full team? We don't have time to find a replacement OR Frederli! And beyond that, I think it's NONE of your business what or whom I do! It's not like I'm a freaking pet where you need to keep tabs on me!" She stood, fighting the urge to leave. They needed to find Gioni, and win the match, before worrying about this drama.

"Whatever," Robert growled, shoving the beaters off of him and sitting.

"The game's in two hours, guys," Debbie announced, standing next to Mary. "Let's split up. Unless he was smart enough to apparate, he's around town somewhere. Fred, you and Brandon go look in that club he likes. Cuyler, go check out his appartment. I'm going by the other usual places. Be back fifteen minutes before the match. And you two," Debbi rounded on Mary and Robert. "Stay here in case he comes back, and while you're at it, work on this problem you two have." Robert watched them go, staring down at their shoes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mary asked, falling into her chair. "We've just lost Gioni! How can you lose someone? Is there any reason you had to bitch him out? And while I'm asking questions, why do you even care?"

"Just forget it for now, Mary," Robert said. He turned away from her, and she decided not to pursue it.

The team was back, but there was no Gioni. The referee came in their tent and informed them that if Gioni was not back in ten minutes, the game was a forfeit. Debbie had taken to beating on Robert, swearing at him the entire time.

"You bastard!" she shouted, pounding on his chest. He openly allowed her to hit him.

"Debbie, let him go," Brandon said, trying to take her off of him.

"No!" she shouted, continuing to punch her fellow chaser. "We have to lose to freaking Australia, and it's his fault!"

"Debs, stop," came Gioni's soft voice. He stumbled into the tent, and Debbie stepped away from Robert. The team, except Robert, stood in a line, waiting to hear what their captain had to say. "Let's let the crap die. Robert, whatever you feel, I can understand, and we'll sort it out. Let's take care of it AFTER we crush Australia. I want us to be that team we are, with no holding back and beating them a hundred plus. Okay?"

Robert stood, holding his hand out to shake Gioni's. They shook, and Debbie said, "Let's kick some ass."

Debbie was hit just before Mary caught the snitch. Cuyler caught her as she went down, and before the team could celebrate their win, the Healer made sure that their third chaser was in working condition.

"320 to 30, you're freaking kidding me," Fred said, as the team waited around for the reports from Europe.

"We're still in first!" Gioni shouted, coming out of the coaches' tent. "Let's go celebrate!" The others ran ahead to their team tent, while Gioni and Robert stayed behind.

"Mary's right, man," Robert admitted. "It's her life, and even if you were really screwing her, it's none of my business." Gioni clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, bud." Robert smiled.

"Now, let's go get drunk into a coma!" Gioni exclaimed, and they headed off to the showers.

"Well, Captain Frederli," Mary said, kissing him goodnight outside of his appartment. "We have them fooled for now."

"Go rest up. We'll be back over on the other half of the world before we know it," Gioni told her, forcing the thoughts the alcohol was giving him out of his head.

"Yes, sir," Mary mocked, turning and apparating. Gioni wished for one second that he was following her, but turned into his own appartment, collapsing into a chair.

WEEK FOUR MATCHES

USA vs. Australia (320, 30)

England vs. Nordic (230, 100)

France vs. Bulgaria (40, 280)

Spain vs. Germany (0, 170)

Japan Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 1160

2. England 700

3. Bulgaria 660

4. Australia 580

5. France 450

6. Japan 420

7. Nordic 420

8. Spain 370

9. Germany 370

A/N: By the way, readers, if you start commenting with your favorite team on the Standings list, it may sway how things turn out in the end! :) Hearts and love!


	6. Chapter 6

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: You love this, and although it's not mine, I will give it to you.

A/N: It's such a boring day, and I'm so sunburned, so I'm writing away all I can at home. An offer I made last chapter, vote for your favorite team on the Standings list and it may sway how the Quidditch Cup goes! Also, my original offer stands that I will write a story if you send me an idea that will include your name in the first disclaimer.

Chapter Six

Week Five

"We're hosting Germany this week?" Cuyler asked, slinking into the team's tent with Debbie. "Aren't they at the bottom of the list?" Gioni flipped a few pages in his binder and nodded.

"They'd need to close us out and score 800 to beat us properly," he muttered, going back to his charts. "Debbie, how's your bruises from last week?"

"Not as bad as what I left on Robert, that's for sure," Debbie joked. "I'm fine, Cap. Where's everyone at?"

"Fred and Brandon are off doing whatever it is they do, and Robert's on his way," Gioni said, sounding distracted.

"And...Mary?" Cuyler asked.

"I don't care!" Gioni lashed out. "Let me get some work done here!"

"You're fighting," Debbie said, not asking.

"Whatever," Gioni grumbled, flipping a few pages back to the last match. He was scanning the stats and numbers, trying to estimate how much they should win by. The scores were easy to figure on paper, but hard to apply when they got on the field. Gioni was glad that it was at least at their home pitch that they were playing. Next week, they were getting a break, but the week after that, they were shipping off to Sydney, Australia. It was nice to sleep in his own appartment.

Robert popped into the kitchen, phazing Gioni for a minute. He looked around, then continued to his papers.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this focused since we our chance at the Cup last year," Robert commented. "What's up, Frederli?"

"Him and Mary are fighting," Debbie muttered quietly.

"I never said that!" Gioni said sternly.

"We _assumed _they're fighting," Cuyler corrected. Debbie snorted, then passed it off as a cough. "Cap'n Frederli here says he has a big plan for Germany.'

"When everyone is here, Sloan," Gioni moaned, throwing his work on the table. Fred casually walked in, followed shortly after by Brandon, and at last, Mary.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I late?" Mary asked.

"Didn't bother anyone else, Singleton," Gioni commented. "Alright, since Germany has no chance of claiming our spot, and they can't seem to score 200, I think we should give our dear enem-- I mean, friends, of course, a taste of what it's truely like to get your ass beat."

"Hier, hier!" Robert commented.

"And your plan, Captain?" Mary asked coldly.

"My plan, Singleton, is that we start to give them a little sense of victory. Let them get an easy round of goals, and then unleash Smith and Lee after them. After they're bludgered up a bit, Montz, Green and I will go in for the kill, leaving Mary, excuse me, Singleton to catch the snitch. Sloan, you're best bet is to make it look like you're guarding the goals until Fred and Brandon go in."

"What's with the last names, Gioni?" Brandon asked. "I'm getting all confused. I know we're close knit and all, but I don't follow well with this whole last name thing."

"Sorry, man, just feeling very...coachy today," Gioni said. "Hey, Rob, how do you say, 'Let's kick ass' in German?"

"Oh, that's easy," Robert replied. "Lassen Sie uns Kick Esel."

"I think we'll need that tomorrow." Gioni smiled and folded his notes.

#

"Lassen Sie uns Kick Esel!" the American Team called as they entered the field. Each player knew his or her job, and as they got into position, each communicated with Gioni through their eyes. He nodded to all, and the game began.

"Germany leads 90 to zero," the announcer screamed. "Holy everloving cow! Where is Frederli's team today?" Gioni called for a timeout and was granted that.

"Alright, Fred, Brandon, ready to go?" Gioni whispered hoarsly.

"Ready as we can be," Fred said, nodding to Brandon.

"Singleton," the captain commanded, not looking up. "How many can we score before you can have the snitch?"

"Anywhere from 10 to 400, the way their seeker cuts me off."

"We can deal," Gioni growled. The referee blew his whistle, and the game resumed. Fred and Brandon began hiting the bludgers right and left, weakening the other side. Brandon smashed one at the German keeper after the game had tied up, but the keeper ducked and the ball bounced off a goalpost, hitting Gioni right in the solar plexis. The referee blew his whistle again and the team flew down to where Gioni had fallen.

"I'm good, I'm good," Gioni choked out. "Just winded. Help me up, guys." Brandon and Cuyler grabbed Gioni by the forearm and shoulder guards. The usual Healer ran over.

"Are we alright here?" she asked, shaking her head at them.

"Fine," Gioni told her.

#

The team collapsed late that night in Gioni's apartment, sunburned and tired. They had decided that instead of their usual drunken stupors, they would spend a night in. Gioni sat on the left side of the couch, Mary on the right, and Fred was forced in the middle of it. Debbie had insisted on making them food, courtesy of Gioni's kitchen, and had dubbed Robert and Cuyler her sous-chefs. That left Brandon to wander back and forth.

"That game was too long," Debbie teased Gioni in passing. "Next time you have a working plan, make it shorter."

"Sorry, Debs," he said, shrugging. "I'm a big thinker."

"Whatevs," Debbie replied. "Are you two still fighting?"

"Who said we were fighting?" Mary snapped. "I never did."

"They're still fighting," Fred said. Mary smacked the back of his head, standing.

"I'm going to turn in early," she stated, apparating before any protests could be made. Gioni sat, staring.

#

WEEK FIVE MATCHES

USA vs. Germany (490, 90)

England vs. Australia (220, 70)

Spain vs. Bulgaria (180, 120)

Nordic vs. Japan (200, 0)

France Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 1650

2. England 920

3. Bulgaria 780

4. Australia 650

5. Nordic 620

6. Spain 550

7. Germany 460

8. France 450

9. Japan 420


	7. Chapter 7

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Until there is a new heir, JKR owns this.

A/N: Come on duckies, I want readers! Any of my former fans out there, what's wrong with my story? Should I just call it redunculous and call it a story? For those who may or may not be following this, this is just filler crap for the plot.

Chapter Seven

Week Six

_"So, what, am I just some whore you mess with behind your BEST FRIEND'S back? Is that it? Why haven't you told anyone we're dating?" Mary questioned him at his apartment a few days after they beat Australia. "What the hell? Maybe I should be off with Rob or someone!"_

_"What do you fucking want from me?" Gioni asked. "You saw what happened when Robert knew, or thought he knew. I want to keep this team together! We have thirteen more weeks to go and then after the Cup is over--"_

_"Is that what this is about? This Quidditch Cup shit?" Mary's eyes clouded up. "I see, now." She turned to leave._

_"Mary," Gioni called out. "I never meant--"_

_"You bet you didn't." She apparated out of the apartment._

"Gioni, talk to me, dude," Cuyler coaxed. The 'fearless' captain hadn't talked with any of his team since the night of the game. He had drank himself to sleep more than once, concerning his team members more than ever.

"Go to hell," Gioni spat at his door.

"That drunk, huh?" Cuyler asked, forcing himself into the bedroom. He was hit by the strong smell of alcohol, and the image of the respected Captain Frederli, lying on his bed in the same clothes he had been in the week before.

"Get out, Sloan," Gioni growled.

"Get sober, Frederli," Cuyler laughed. "Get up, get a shower, and let's talk about this."

"Make me," he replied.

"With pleasure. _Levicorpus_." Cuyler sent Gioni into the shower, spraying him, clothes and all, with ice cold water. Then he set the older of the two on his feet and used nonverbal spells to shave his face, comb his hair, and brush his teeth, finally forcing him onto the couch.

"All right!" Gioni shouted. "I'll talk, okay?" He reviewed the fight and included several of his thoughts.

"Man, you need some serious apologizing. I suggest flowers, a night out, and make sure you sort this out. We need you guys, and not just for the team," Cuyler said. "And this is the last and only time I am cleaning you up. You're on your own."

"And that's what's been going on between us," Gioni was explaining to Robert. "If you hate it, you hate it, but I don't want it hidden. She's not happy and neither am I. So go ahead, curse my head off, make my ears shrivel up, whatever." Robert shook his head at Gioni.

"I told you, it's your lives, I'm just part of it," Robert said. "Go to her. Now."

"You promise?" Mary asked. "No more secrets, no more hidden kisses, none of that?"

"No, Mare," he whispered, gathering her close. He kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair.

"Good," she said, pulling him by his waistband. "Because I missed this."

"Are we all ready for Aussies, boys?" Gioni asked. Debbie coughed. "And girls?"

"Yeah!" the team shouted.

"Let's go get 'em!"

WEEK SIX MATCHES

USA Break

England vs. France (40, 300)

Bulgaria vs. Australia (150 tie)

Germany vs. Nordic (60, 180)

Spain vs. Japan (40, 280)

STANDINGS

1. USA 1680

2. England 960

3. Bulgaria 930

4. Australia 800

5. Nordic 800

6. France 750

7. Japan 700

8. Spain 590

9. Germany 520


	8. Chapter 8

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: I don't own this!! (Idea made possible by crazychicalol)

A/N: Okay, I have a small few readers flowing in, so I'm still going. I guess you win some, you lose some. Right? I hope whoever is reading this likes the idea given to me by reader crazychicalol. It sparked a new idea in myself and character Gioni Frederli. Oh, and the new divider for the segments is QCs, seeing as various ones didn't work too well. If this one doesn't work, I'm going to be very frustrated.

Chapter Eight

Week Seven

"We leave for Aussie tomorrow," Gioni said, gathering his team around his kitchen table. "And I've just recently learned being captain _and _coach is way too hard for me. So, I think I've found the perfect match for our team. If we are willing to take back that opportunity."

"I don't want another Leeland Fredrick, Gioni," Mary said, leaning against the wall. "That was too much torture." Robert nodded.

"But we do need to keep the personal crap out of the game," Cuyler admitted. "Only you, Rob, and Gioni had to deal with this Fredrick guy, but I think it'd be easier to have someone looking after our asses."

"Yeah," Brandon and Debbie agreed.

"Well, is that a yes, or a no?" Gioni asked. Mary threw her hands up in defeat.

"Who is this guy, and how much are we paying them?" she grumbled.

"Actually there are two, and they're both new into the coaching gig, so they said they'll finish off the season for free, and then we can work an agreement next season," the captain replied. He tapped his wand firmly on the door behind him. "Coach Potter and Coach Wood, come on out here." A tall, muscular man stepped out, followed by a slender, red haired woman.

"Oh--my--God!" Debbie exclaimed, her jaw dropping. "She's Ginny Potter!"  
"I know who I am, thanks," she joked, her British accent flowing well. "I met Gioni a few years back, when I was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. I owe him a few favors, and a few broken teeth." The team laughed. Ginny Potter was very captivating.

"Way to steal the spotlight, Gin," Coach Wood joked. "Oliver Wood, at your services." He shook a few hands, then laughed, stating, "You will never see me this polite ever again, so enjoy it."

"All right, you lot, we'll meet you in Sydney tomorrow, and don't you dare go out partying tonight. We'll know," Potter said, grabbing Wood by the arm, who had been making a face, and apparating.

"If she's Ginny Potter, does that mean that she's related to..." Fred began.

"Yes, that right there is Harry Potter's wife," Gioni finished. "But she's here for Quidditch, and not that crap."

"Two coaches?" Mary asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Two of the _best_ coaches!" Robert replied. "We have no chance of losing now!"

"Don't get too cocky, guys," Gioni said. "Now let's get some shut eye before either coach slaughters us."

"Goodnight, guys," Debbie said, leaving with a pop. The others followed suit, leaving only Gioni and Mary in the kitchen. He stared at her pointedly.

"Oh, I have to leave, too?" she asked.

"You can stay," he said. "But we really do need some sleep."

"Fine," she sighed.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

The Australians had a plan of their own. The score was160 to zero, USA, until the Aussie beaters knocked Debbie and Gioni out of the way, scoring two goals. Wood then called for a timeout, while Potter took the two chasers to make sure they could still play.

"Mary, can you possibly get the snitch in the next five minutes?" the coach asked. Mary nodded, and the others rejoined them.

"Montz, Greene, Frederli, we need you to do an all-way shut out. Keep the quaffle in your possession but don't score. We're going to let Mary take this bad Larry home."

The game resumed, and as promised, Mary delivered.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

The press swarmed the team, asking about the new coaches, and it was a mystery how they got back to their tents.

"Great job, team!" Potter announced when they were all together and clean.

"When we get to France, we're doing some training, but great, all of you," Wood added.

Mary was happy everything was beginning to work out, but inside her, things were stirring.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

WEEK SEVEN MATCHES

USA vs. Australia (310, 20)

Nordic vs. England (150, 300)

Bulgaria vs. France (180, 110)

Germany vs. Spain (130, 240)

Japan Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 1960

2. England 1260

3. Bulgaria 1110

4. Nordic 950

5. France 860

6. Spain 830

7. Australia 820

8. Japan 700

9. Germany 650


	9. Chapter 9

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Oh, you see, the reason I always write this is to make it clear that I don't own any HP stuff.

A/N: I'm trying to get this done fast, so if I make a mistake, sorry! (By the way, the "one-line" and "four-line" shots are based off of EPAK stick training, so I'm sorry if it's a little confusing.")

Chapter Nine

Week Eight

"So, when are we actually going to be home, now?" Gioni asked Wood after a late work session in France. "I know we're in England next week for half-point, but we go home for... Japan?"

"Correct," Wood replied. "Then we're out again for two weeks, break for one, back in US for four weeks, and then the Cup. Sounds simple, doesn't it?"

"I miss my bed," Cuyler groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"I miss your-- I mean, my bed, too!" Debbie moaned, sliding her guards off. Mary eyed them suspiciously, then shook her head.

"You can keep to your bed all you want after the Cup," Potter scolded. "Note that Wood and I only get one week in our homes and that's while you lot are playing with the English kids."

"True," Robert admitted. He whiped the sweat off of his bald head.

"All right, here's our final notes from today," Wood announced, lifting his clipboard. "Debbie, Frederli, you both dipped right before almost every goal you shot. That's not a big deal, but if you don't stick to your spot, it can give the keeper a quick second to telegraph.

"Lee, Smith, quit feeding the one-line," he said, swinging a bat on a diagonal plane. "It does give you power, but no aim. Try the three-line or the four-line." Wood swung the bat back and forth horizontally.

"Mary, one thing I noticed," Potter said. "You're a bit wreckless as to where you are in comparisson to where everyone else is. You need to know where the bludgers are and where your teammates and opponents are while you are looking for the snitch. You can't just not care." Both women stared at each other.

"What if I don't care?" Mary questioned. The tent fell silent.

"Excuse you?" Potter asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"What if I don't freaking care what the hell you're saying?"

"Then you will regret it," Ginny Potter said, almost whispering.

"Fine."

"Fine!" Both stormed out of the tent.

"I, ah, think we should call it a night," Wood said, making eye contact with Gioni.

"I'll find Mare," he said.

"I'll find Gin," Wood replied.

"Hey, don't worry. Mary's a moody person. She'll be fine later," Gioni muttered.

"I think she should keep her personal feelings out of the game," Wood murmured.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"The United States lead 300 to 100," the translator announcer, well, announced.

Mary was rising higher into the air, keeping her eyes on the French seeker, a man named Cian. The higher she went, the more she saw. She hoped to scan the whole field for the snitch and catch the glimmer faster. Then she saw it.

Diving down, she caught a glimse of Cian speeding toward her. That just made her push harder. Her Nimbus 2001 would only go so fast. The snitch was at arms reach, at the same altitude as the goalposts.

Just as she caught the snitch, a bludger came down hard on her back, knocking her down onto Debbie and Gioni. All three crashed into the ground below as the translator announced, "United States wins!"

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"That was foolish! I don't even know what the hell you were thinking! I mean, I know the adrenaline rush when you dive, but you specifically heard Ginny tell you about awareness. You think she made up that shit? No! She was trying to prevent this! You owe her an apology, you owe Frederli and Debbie an apology, and you owe your whole team an apology because as soon as we get to England, we're doing heavy duty practice!" Wood was breathing heavily, and Mary had retreated far back, hiding her face. Potter placed a hand on his arm.

"I think that's enough, Oliver," she said quietly. "No one got seriously hurt, and she did catch the snitch. Go sleep on it." Wood stared at Mary for a split second, and apparated out of the tent.

"All right, guys, nothing to see here," Gioni told the rest. "Go to your tents. Next week, we conquer England. No offense, Mrs. Potter." The team streamed out, one by one, until only Mary, Gioni, and Potter remained.

Gioni sat next to Mary, and every time he would go to say something or even move, she would turn away. Finally, after nearly an hour, Mary spoke.

"I really am sorry, Coach," she said quietly. "You were totally right, and I was totally wrong."

"We all make mistakes, Mary," Potter replied. "Wood has a short fuse. He'll be over it after you guys crush England's team."

"Thanks for understanding," Mary whispered, watching Potter apparate. She hung her head low, stating, "I'm sorry, Gioni."

"Forget it, hun," he muttered, pulling her close. "You didn't hurt me."

"I know," she replied, running a hand through his hair. She closed her eyes, and he picked her up slowly, carrying her to his tent.

"Goodnight," he whispered, setting her in his cot, using a spell to make it fit them both.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

WEEK EIGHT MATCHES

USA vs. France (450, 100)

England vs. Germany (180, 110)

Australia vs. Spain (70, 230)

Bulgaria vs. Japan (160, 190)

Nordic Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 2410

2. England 1440

3. Bulgaria 1270

4. Spain 1060

5. France 960

6. Nordic 950

7. Australia 890

8. Japan 890

9. Germany 760

A/N: By the way, due to a nasty PM I recieved, I do keep track of the math involved, and the number next to the country in "Standings" is really the total number of points they have received since Week One. Check the math if you don't believe me.


	10. Chapter 10

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Potter ain't mine!

A/N: It took nine chapters and a lot of pleading, but this story just broke 100 views! Woot Woot! Don't want to say too much, except Ginny and Oliver are home this week!

Chapter Ten

Week Nine

"We're so close to England, do we have to apparate?" Debbie moaned, packing the last of her Quidditch robes into her trunk at the French field.

"I don't know, Wood," Potter said. "They seem antsy to fly there. Maybe we should."

"That would be a great exercise, Coach," Gioni coaxed. "It would get us started early on that big training day." He slammed his trunk shut, shrinking it to a pocket size and flipping it into his pocket. He thought that carrying his big trunk arround was a nuissance, and practiced this method for every trip he could.

"Isn't Harry expecting you, though?" Wood asked, but all the same he began to secure his things to his broom.

"He'll worry a little, but he knows I can handle myself," Potter laughed. Mary, who had done her best to avoid talking to Wood, mounted her broom behind Gioni and Debbi.

"Quit acting like a little school girl," Brandon muttered.

"Yeah, he's not mad at you anymore," Robert added. "Don't be so silly."

"Whatever," Mary whispered, and as soon as Cuyler and Fred had pulled their sleeping corpses out of their tents they left.

Gioni, not weighed down by luggage, hung back behind the group, occasionally dropping to the bottom of the clouds. Wood and Potter had made it clear to stay high enough that they wouldn't raise suspicion over muggle towns. Gioni was glad when they were over the water and could relax.

"Captain!" Wood called from the front.

"Yeah?" he replied loudly.

"How do you feel about a little wager?" Gioni flew up to him.

"I'll take it!"

"I bet you that Mary," Wood said, causing Mary to jump. "She can dive toward the water, skim it with her hand, and be able to pull up without falling into the water!"

"What?" the whole team chorused.

"Only because I love to torture Mare so much, I'll take that wager," Gioni laughed. "One galleon says she falls in. Two says she won't do it. Three says she's going to hit me for saying this."

"Gioni, luggage," Mary shot at him. Her eyes were filled with the challenge. He shrunk it for her, catching it in his hand. Before another thought, Mary shot down, and the team saw her go over the surface and zoom back up.

"No way you touched the water," Gioni said, and Mary raised her hand and flicked water in his face, then slapped his arm.

"You owe Wood four galleons. One because I did it, and three because I hit you," Mary laughed. Gioni held her shrunken trunk up, and dropped it into her hand.

"Next time, Mary's not part of the bet," Gioni whined playfully.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

They were only about half an hour from England when Potter called Gioni back to the lead.

"Talk with your team. If you lot want to sleep in tents, you're welcome to it, but I have an empty room, Wood has two, and heaven's, my mother has an empty _house_. Go discuss it and get back to me." Gioni flew back to everyone, bounced from person to person, and then flew back up with the answers.

"Cuyler and Debbie said they'd take Wood's rooms, and Robert, Fred, and Brandon said they're tough shit, so they want to sleep out in the tentings. Mare and I can take your extra room," Gioni said. When Ginny raised an eyebrow, he added, "We're kind of together, you know? And we don't want to be a menace to your mother."

"I don't want to hear _anything _from your room. No fighting, no fucking. I have a seven-year-old godson and a four-month son down the hall." She tossed her red hair back, laughing.

"Yes, ma'am," Gioni replied, saluting her.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"I'm home, Harry!" Coach Potter called, pushing through the door. Mary and Gioni awkwardly followed her in, looking around. The house looked like a normal house, not one that you'd expect the final opponent of the worst wiard to live in.

"What took you?" The famous Harry Potter came out of a door to their right, striding in like any normal person.

"Flew in," Ginny Potter replied, kissing his cheek. She turned to her team.

"Harry, this is Mary and Gioni, seeker and captain on my new team."

"Ah, these are the heathens you write to me about," Harry joked, shaking their hands. "Gin says you're a great team."

"We're okay," Gioni laughed.

"First place by what is it, a thousand points, almost?" Harry beamed. "That's not just okay."

"Speaking of heathens," Ginny said. "Where are Ted and James at?"

"About that," Harry stalled. "Teddy decided that since you were coming home, he wanted to surprise you. See, while you were gone, he found out that, being a Metamorphmagus, he could alter everything about him." A tall man strode in, same height as Harry, and even close to the same features. All he really needed were glasses and a scar.

"Hiya, Gin!" he said in a small voice. The duplicates eyes crossed a little, and he was soon a small boy with turqouise hair.

"Teddy!" Ginny smiled and scooped him up in a big hug. When she put him down, he gawked at Mary and Gioni. A baby started crying down the hall.

"That's James," Harry muttered.

"Teddy, why don't you show my friends where they're sleeping?" Ginny asked, following her husband down the hall.

"Okay," he said, changing his hair to the same rusty color of Mary's. He grabbed Gioni and Mary by their sleeves and pulled them down the hall. "This is the guest room. Except we really don't have too many guests over. Usually it's where Ginny's brother Ron stays when Hermione kicks him out. And sometimes Victoire, my younger cousin, comes to play and stays in there. And sometimes, I have to sleep in here when James gets to noisy. His room is next to mine. Are you two really Quidditch players?" Gioni popped his trunk out of his pocket and returned it to normal size.

"Yeah, little man," Mary laughed, ruffling his hair.

"What do you do?" Teddy asked, his eyes growing big.

"I catch the snitch. Gioni over there scores the goals," Mary said.

"Will you win the game for me?" Teddy asked.

"We'll try!"

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

That week, the USA team crushed England.

WEEK NINE MATCHES

USA vs England (580,130)

Bulgaria vs. Nordic (240, 120)

Japan vs. Australia (230, 100)

France vs. Spain (200, 10)

Germany Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 2990

2. England 1570

3. Bulgaria 1510

4. France 1160

5. Japan 1120

6. Spain 1070

7. Nordic 1070

8. Australia 990

9. Germany 760


	11. Chapter 11

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Anyone else can tell you I'm not JKR.

A/N: Hey, y'all! Back in action! Thanks for the hits! We're back home in the sweet U. S. of A. with lots of new drama!

Chapter Eleven

Week Ten

Mary crawled out of the guest bed on their last day in England. Something didn't feel right, and she had to vomit as soon as she stood. Rushing into the guest bathroom, she thrust her head into the toilet, collapsing.

"Are you all right, Mary?" Coach Potter came into the bathroom, turning on the light.

"I'm fi--" Mary's words were lost with more spewage. Potter held the younger's hair back, trying to remember a spell she had used before she had James. Before she could think of it, Mary was done.

"Mare?" Gioni called, striding in the room without his shirt. Potter overlooked it and cleaned Mary's mess for her.

"I think we should leave as soon as we can to get you home," Potter said, finishing. Her British accent made Mary suddenly wish that she was home. "We don't want you spewing in the game against Japan, do we?"

"I'll send word to Wood that we're moving ahead of the others, okay?" Gioni asked, helping Mary to her feet.

"That'd be best," Potter muttered. She ordered Mary back into bed for the time being, and she began to explain to Harry what was going on.

"You're leaving now?" Gioni heard Teddy whine. "But I didn't get to show Captain Freddy, er, Froidi, er, Gioni, how I can fly!"

"Mary's sick, little man," Coach Potter explained. "We have to take her home."

"Can I say goodbye?"

"I think that'd be okay." The door opened, and Teddy, with hair striped in red, white, and blue, came bursting in.

"Feel better, Mary," he whimpered, his chin wobbling. Mary sat up and gave him a hug.

"I will," she told him. "And you work on your flying. You could be on the English team if you practice until you're older!"

"Okay!" He shook his head, changing his hair back to turqoise. Teddy walked over to Gioni, sticking his hand out very business-like.

"Goodbye, sir!" Gioni exclaimed, shaking it.

"Goodbye, Captain Freed, er, Froy, er, Frey-ley?"

"Close," Gioni laughed. "You can get away with Gioni, bud."

"Are we ready to go, then?" Ginny asked, sending Teddy to help with James.

"Just a sec," Gioni muttered, shrinking their luggage. "Okay. Let's go."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

Once back in the States, Mary collapsed into her own bed, feeling like crap. She didn't know what was wrong with her, and she really didn't care. She was aware of Gioni's prescence in and out of the room, but every other body was exactly that.

"We might have to pull her from the game this week," she heard Wood say.

"What?!" Mary sat up straight, making her head spin. "That would mean a forfeit! We can't do that! We have no reserves!" Her head spun faster, and she wanted to vomit again.

"Mare, that's not what he means," Gioni said quietly. "He's going to let you fly around, and then pull you from the match. We won't have to forfeit, we just won't have a snitch. So what?"

"I don't want to put you down," Mary muttered, holding her head.

Hey, it's the green team, we've beat them before, we know their style," he replied, sounding like a rapper. Mary wanted to laugh, but she was afraid that if she were to open her mouth at that moment, she would vomit.

"Are you okay?" Wood's voice floated to her ears. She never responded, but instead layed back. Someone covered her back up, and she dozed on and off the rest of the day and well into the night.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

It was the day of the game, and Mary was still sick. Wood was frustrated, trying to figure some way to get Mary on a broom long enough to keep the game legal.

"Can't we give her something? No muggle or magic medicine?" he asked, pacing around Mary's living room. Potter followed him around, trying to calm him, while the team sat in various poses, Mary lying on her couch with her head on Gioni's lap.

"The most we could do is stop the vomiting for a few hours and maybe blow a Cheering Charm up her ass," Potter said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's going to have to do," Mary muttered.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

Mary mounted her broom, feeling less queasy, but all the same sick. The plan was that the game would start, and when Mary felt the charm wearing off, she would "crash" into Cuyler, and when she landed, she'd be vomiting enough to get put out.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"What happened?" Mary asked as the team flew in after the game. Her head pounded, but the vomiting had stopped a few minutes before the game was over.

"We won it," Debbie said. "Ask me what the score was?"

"All right, what was the score?" Mary asked.

"You're going to laugh," Cuyler told her. "Turns out that the Japanese team miscalculated. They started celebrating the catch of the snitch until the announcer said we won."

"What was the score?" Mary repeated.

"270, 240," Fred replied. And Mary did laugh.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

WEEK TEN MATCHES

USA vs. Japan (270, 240)

Bulgaria vs. England (40, 290)

Nordic vs. Australia (140, 290)

Germany vs. France (200, 20)

Spain Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 3260

2. England 1860

3. Bulgaria 1550

4. Japan 1360

5. Australia 1280

6. Nordic 1210

7. France 1180

8. Spain 1070

9. Germany 960


	12. Chapter 12

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Sooooo, what's new? I don't own this by the way!

A/N: Read and Review pleaaase!

Chapter Twelve

Week Eleven

"I'm fine, really," Mary said, punching Gioni in the arm to prove it. "It was just a bug, I'm over it. I can play! Come on, Coach Wood!" The team was arranged in Gioni's appartment, and Wood was fighting with Mary.

"We're going to the Nordic's field, and it's colder there than here," Wood told her.

"You know," Fred commented from a chair in the corner. "I always wondered why the Quidditch officials always call it the Nordic, when a more proper term, in my eyes, would be Scandinavian." Debbie turned and shook her head.

"Shut up, man," she said.

"I already checked, Woodyness, sir, and it's going to be about 55 degrees, Farenheit, of course. I think I can deal," Mary shot at him. "I'm fine, I mean, come on. I'm not in bed, I'm not vomiting--"

"She's being a bitch like usual," Gioni finished. "Just let her play, Wood."

"You look fine to me, Mary," Potter told her.

"Fine," Wood grunted. "But if you get sick, or hurt--"

"You like wagers, don't you?" Mary asked. "I bet twenty five galleons that there is not one injury this next game from anyone in the team. If you check the log book, we've had at least one minor to mild injury at every game so far. That means the odds are 9-1. Take it?" She held out her hand, and Wood shook it.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

The game began and in ten short minutes, the game was tied 70-70. Mary smiled to herself. Fred and Brandon were keeping the bludgers well at bay, and she remembered the Nordic team last year. They were too polite to hurt someone intentionally (other than bludgers, obviously) on their own field. However, on someone else's turf, they were brutal.

In another twenty minutes, the score had developed into 210-80, and the crowd laughed as the USA beaters played games with the two bludgers. Whenever one of the beaters came close to either bludgers, Fred or Brandon would send them high in the air, only for them to come barrelling back to the grounds and into Fred and Brandon's possessions.

It was long before the Nordic coach caught on, and by the time he called time-out, the score was 300-80, favoring USA.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Wood tore into the beaters.

"We put money on Mary," Brandon said. "We're so ahead right now, we can do as many tricks. Besides, it's distracting their team. You like that idea, don't you?" Wood smiled at the young men.

"Go raise hell, men!" Potter called as the referee started the game. Mary caught the snitch in two minutes, and with that, she won her money.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

WEEK ELEVEN MATCHES

USA vs. Nordic (450, 80)

England vs. Spain (80, 240)

Bulgaria vs. Germany (280, 110)

Japan vs. France (230, 110)

Australia Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 3710

2. England 1940

3. Bulgaria 1830

4. Japan 1590

5. Spain 1310

6. Nordic 1290

7. France 1290

8. Australia 1280

9. Germany 1070


	13. Chapter 13

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Duhn, duhn, duuuuuuhn. Not mine!

A/N: I was at camp, then I had some family problems, sorry it took so long! We're almost ready for an interesting twist I've been battling for a while. It's coming up.

Chapter Thirteen

Week Twelve

"I still don't believe it," Wood said, shaking his head. The team was packing up for Spain. "How the hell do you women do that?" Potter glared at him.

"How the hell do you men get so stupid?" she shot at him, slamming the team notebooks into her trunk.

"What about stupid men?" Debbie asked, fastening her trunk to her broom.

"Who cares?" Mary asked, taking Gioni's method and shrinking her trunk. "I mean, they are exactly that. Stupid men."

"Oh, we're stupid, are we?" Fred replied. "After we've been the stereotypical providers for thousands of years."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Debbie asked, finishing the latch. "Seriously."

"Stereotypical, my arse," Potter muttered. Only Brandon and Cuyler were missing from the group now.

"Where'd Cuy go?" Debbie asked after a few more banters. "He was one of the first ones up, wasn't he?"

"Oh!" Gioni exclaimed. "He went to get some maintenance materials. Said it couldn't wait. Brandon went with him."

"Great," Debbie moaned. "I'm already freezing my ass off! Now we have to wait for them."

"Quit complaining," Wood threatened. "Or else everyone is getting a Cheering Charm up their arses."

"I could do with one right now," Debbie challenged, but all the same, she turned away quietly.

"What's her problem?" Gioni whispered to Mary.

"Oh, nothing major," she giggled. "Nothing you need to worry about anyway."

"Do I want to know?" Gioni asked.

"Nodda," Mary answered, winking at him. Cuyler and Brandon came over just then.

"Thanks for showing up, guys," Debbie whined, toying with the latch of her trunk.

"Hey, we're here now, okay?" Cuyler snapped, turning to the coaches. "How long 'till departure, then?"

"Eh, we don't need to be in Spain for a while, so I guess when everyone is ready we'll go over by Portkey." Wood knew the team would have loved to fly, but he wanted to get there as fast as possible to have a conference with Potter and Gioni. Cuyler nodded and went to finish packing.

"The sooner, the better," Debbie muttered. Wood turned to her.

"That's quite enough, Montz," he barked. "I don't know what crawled up your arse, but it needs to quit right now." Debbie rolled her eyes and walked over to Mary. Potter approached him.

"The Officials just sent word that we can go whenever now," she said. Wood was staring ahead.

"You know what I hate, Gin? I hate how this is the best bloody team I've ever seen, and yet they all make so many problems for themselves." He turned to the group just as Cuyler rejoined them. "We have the okay to go ahead. Are we all ready?" His eyes focused on Debbie.

"Ever so ready," she replied. Cuyler looked over, but she glared right back at Wood. This was a battle she was not going to lose.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Okay, so let me get it straight," Gioni muttered, taking Wood's notebook. They were sitting in a conference room in the Spanish Quidditch Office. Potter entered, a mug of coffee for each of them. "These x's are Greene and Montz, and they're going to go up like this while I hover and wait for the spike. Meanwhile, this q is Mary, and she's going to be going this way?"

"You've got it mate," Potter said. "Just explain that to your team and you'll have an amazing set up."

"Got it," Gioni said, standing to go find Mary.

"And Frederli, whatever is up with Montz, find it out and fix it," Wood grunted. Gioni's harsh face fell into confusion.

"Can't Ginny do it? She's a woman," he whined. Potter slapped his shoulder.

"That was completely sexist," she growled. "Besides, you are captain. I'm merely here to assist you in your decisions, as is Wood. The personal bullshit is yours." Gioni groaned and accepted the responsibility.

Upon returning to the hot campsite, Gioni saw Debbie and Cuyler arguing over a tent. He sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"What the crap is it about this time?" he roared, and they both jumped, neither knowing that he was there.

"She's being completely unrealistic and all I did was ask a few questions," Cuyler groaned.

"He's blowing everything out of proportion and he's way too impatient," Debbie replied quietly. There was a sharp tension between the two.

"This is more than just about a tent, isn't it you two?" Gioni asked. Cuyler stared down at his feet, and Debbie nodded lightly. Gioni turned and searched for one of the others. "Hey, Smith! Come over here and set up the ladies' tent while we go for a walk." Smith opened his mouth to protest, but Gioni was already on his way, guiding Debbie and Cuyler by their arms down the street of wizarding Spain.

"This isn't neccessary, Captain," Cuyler stated, yanking from Gioni.

"I think it is, man," Gioni replied. "Okay, I don't care how personal it is, just tell me why you two are in such a crappy mood."

"He wants to date me, and I said I'll think about it, and then automatically I'm just putting it off in his eyes. That's all," Debbie mumbled. Gioni almost laughed.

"No, that's not how it went," Cuyler said. "I did ask her out, and she didn't answer, so when I presumed it was a no, she got mad at me." Gioni was prepared to dissolve in a fit of hysteria. However, he had the strongest poker face on that side of the planet.

"Honestly, you two, we all had assumed you've been dating all year," he commented. They passed a Spanish beggar woman, and when Gioni dropped a galleon into her bowl, her eyes grew wide.

"Gracias! Gracias!" she almost cried. Gioni smiled. It felt good to be good. They continued walking down the street.

"I don't really care how you two solve this, but if you don't get this settled before our game on Wednesday, I'll turn your asses over to Potter and Wood. Understand?"

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"He was right, you know," Cuyler whispered, finding a spot next to Debbie. She had been sitting alone along the beach that was located near the Quidditch Stadium.

"Gioni?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah. The crap needs to end here. You need your time, so I'll give it to you." Debbie looked over at him with a smile.

"Thank you."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"And the United States team wins, 340 to 80!" The translator was screaming, excited about the amazing match. Gioni gathered his team in the air.

"Alright, guys! Let's go home and celebrate!" Gioni roared. Potter and Wood were beaming from their spots, and the crowd was cheering. The team was now more than 2000 points in the lead.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

WEEK TWELVE MATCHES

USA vs Spain (340, 80)

Japan vs England (150, 10)

France vs. Nordic (260, 20)

Germany vs Australia (80, 250)

Bulgaria Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 4050

2. England 1950

3. Bulgaria 1830

4. Japan 1740

5. France 1550

6. Australia 1530

7. Spain 1390

8. Nordic 1310

9. Germany 1150

A/N: To Erik's Other Lover, Germany's at the bottom just to taunt you now. Muahaha. This is an advertisement to vote for your favorite country to possibly sway the standings. Just leave a comment and I may work things into your favor.


	14. Chapter 14

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Great, an update! This is JKR's.

A/N: I know, I'm a slacker! I'm here with my newest installation of this... boring story. *LOL* Well, here you go. Another chappy of the epic tales of the USA Quidditch team.

Chapter Fourteen

Week Thirteen

"What did you do to Mary?" Wood asked slowly. "She hasn't checked in since the day we came over here." Wood, Potter, Gioni, and Rob were crowded into Gioni's kitchen for an unofficial meeting.

"Not again," Rob groaned. He placed his palms on the table. Gioni shrugged and shook his head.

"She hasn't talked to me since we left Spain. She's holled up in her house doing hell knows what," Gioni said.

"Oh, I think I know, but if I say anything, it'll start a scare amongst the team," Potter smiled. "Frederli, I think you need some chocolate, flowers, and an open mind when you go to see her in, oh, about an hour?"

"What the... Since when am I seeing Mary in an hour?" Potter's wicked grin widened, and Gioni realized she wasn't telling him he had a date, she was suggesting he go see her. She turned to Wood.

"What say we leave the heathens to sort themselves out and we head to our homes for a night?"

"Okay...yeah, sounds great," Wood commented, slightly confused. Ginny Potter had confounded him. "Gioni, go see your girl, and I don't know about Potter, but I'll be back with plenty of time to practice for the next home match." Potter smiled and grabbed Wood's arm, apparating them both before another word could be said.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Mary, are you home?" Gioni called as he knocked on her door. He could hear her inside moving, but she said not a word. "Mare, it's me. Let me in, please. I've got Ferrero Rocher." At the mention of her favorite candy, Mary opened the door.

She looked horrible, and he hadn't remembered seeing her deep red hair in such a mess. She looked like she had been crying, and her pajamas were a wreck.

"What do you want?" she asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the room.

"I want to see you," he said softly, dropping the chocolates in her doorway and drawing her close against the door. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "What's up, Mare?"

"Gioni, promise me that what I am about to tell you will not make you hate me," she whispered, her eyes already tearing up.

"Mare, I am by you one hundred percent," he said, turning her face up to look into her eyes.

"Gioni...I'm pregnant..."

Gioni Frederli fainted.

WEEK THIRTEEN MATCHES

USA Break

France vs. England (80, 250)

Australia vs. Bulgaria (40, 280)

Nordic vs. Germany (0, 170)

Japan vs. Spain (120, 220)

STANDINGS

1. USA 4050

2. England 2200

3. Bulgaria 2110

4. Japan 1860

5. France 1630

6. Spain 1610

7. Australia 1530

8. Germany 1320

9. Nordic 1310

A/N: To Erik's Other Lover: I gave you a little boost on Germany, but come on, the season's more than half over. No way they'll get to the top spot unless they play like they have been. A reminder to all that if you start requesting for a team's success, they may get a win game. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine, okay? Nor is any of his friends.

A/N: So, Mary just told Gioni she's preggo! :O, I wonder what is going to happen next? Hmm, let us read and find out!!!

Chapter Fifteen

Week Fourteen

"Gioni, that's a mighty bump on your head," Fred commented when the team next saw what was their captain. He had been with Mary all week, confirming her suspicions. Once they had tested her, he spent time on his own, coming to terms with what they--what _he_ had done.

"I fell," Gioni laughed. "I'm just Captain Klutz this week, I guess." He started fiddling with the chalk board in the USA teams' locker room, waiting for Rob, Cuyler, and Debbie to get there. Mary was sitting by herself in a folding chair, flipping through some of Coach Potter's notes, and Fred and Brandon were playing some form of tic-tac-toe with their wands.

"You fell?" Potter asked. "That must have been quite a fall. Perhaps we should pull you after the first few minutes." She was smiling, but everyone, including Wood, could feel something in her voice.

"I'm fine," Gioni stated as the others came in. Gioni stared at his team before his usual speech began. "Well, we've made it this far at the top spot without losing. Let's keep that streak.

Rob, Deb, I'm going to challenge you today to score more goals in your life than you ever have. Fred and Brandon, I challenge you to knock out as many of those croissant-lovers as you can. Cuy and Mare, you both have my faith one hundred percent. You two save the game. Any questions?"

"What will you be worrying about, Cap'n?" Fred asked.

"You lot," Coach Wood said. "You win this one, I'm buying an entire keg for each of you. Hands in, 'bourbon' on three." The team put their hands in and chanted, Mary catching Gioni's eye. He nodded toward the shower and when the team filtered out they slipped back there.

"You okay with being out there?" Gioni whispered, holding her delicately.

"I'll be fine," Mary mumbled into his robes.

"But what if a bludger..." Mary pulled away and looked at him. "Mare, I'll kill the son of a bitch that kills our--" There was a beat in the conversation.

"You were about to say our baby," Mary smiled. "Gi, I wanna keep it. I know we weren't exactly trying, but I want it." Gioni rubbed her back.

"You'll have to give me a little bit of time to get used to it," he stammered. His face grew flush. "Let's go before Ginny beats us with her clipboard."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"And Mary Singleton catches the snitch! USA wins, keeping their top spot on the charts!" The announcer was going insane, as were the team. They cheered loudly in the air, before landing in one big clump near Debbie, who had been taken out of the game early on (coincidentally by a bludger on course for Mary).

"You were all brilliant out there," Gioni growled, panting from the exertion he had given. "Brilliant."

"More than brilliant!" Wood shouted from the edge of the group. "Fucking fantastic!"

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

Mary was playing a game with Gioni. She refused to speak in English, and was now determining where to kiss him next as they lay entwined on his bed.

"Am, stram, gram. Pic et pic et colegram. Borre, borre, ratatam. Am, stram, _gram_."

WEEK FOURTEEN MATCHES

USA vs. France (270, 20)

Germany vs. England (250, 10)

Spain vs. Australia (160, 50)

Japan vs. Bulgaria (220, 70)

Nordic Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 4320

2. England 2210

3. Bulgaria 2180

4. Japan 2080

5. Spain 1770

6. France 1650

7. Australia 1620

8. Germany 1570

9. Nordic 1310

A/N: "Am, stram, gram..." is like the French "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe." Vote and review!


	16. Chapter 16

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Just so you know, I only own about half of this, mmkay?

A/N: OK, so I've been debating whether or not I wanted to do this or not, and I decided that the drama must continue! Read to find out!!!

Chapter Sixteen

Week Fifteen

"We've got Bulgaria this week," Gioni muttered. He and Robert had been at his apartment all day, going through the last of Gioni's alcohol stash and fridge. "I'm nervous, man."

"Nervous?" Robert asked. "Why? We've only got three games left and the teams have to score more than two thousant to steal our spot on the Cup."

"Not the Cup, I could care less about the cup." He swallowed some Jack Daniels. "That team is just...brutal! I watched their last game, and they go to kill."

"We can take it, Cap'n." Gioni's mind was far from whether or not his team could take it. His mind was on Mary. He was so nervous about her.

"If you say so, Robbie." Just then, Mary apparated in, an amused look on her face.

"I see we love our Captain, don't we Rob?" she asked, taking away his bottle.

"Nah, I just love being wasted," he laughed. Mary looked at the bottle as if she were going to take a drink, but Gioni knew she wouldn't. Not with her infliction.

"Well, get sober," she told him, snatching up a few bottles. "Boys' fun time is over."

"Aw," Robert whined. "Gioni, tell her no. Cap'n?" He slurred.

"Yeah, she's right. We'll get wasted later, okay?" Robert sighed and apparated out of the house. Gioni turned to Mary. "Babe, did you really have to ruin the fun?"

"Oh, yes, I did," she laughed, pushing him onto the couch. "I could smell the alcohol from my house." She settled into his lap, and he held her nicely.

"Do you think we did the wrong thing?" Gioni asked slowly, his words choppy and awkward.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked looking at him.

"I mean, all the times we went unprotected..."

"Are you telling me you _don't_ want the kid?" Mary looked hurt, but Gioni felt confused.

"No, no, I just...It might not have happened, had I thought..." He shook his head a few times to try to clear his thoughts.

"What are you trying to say?" Mary's eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't cry," Gioni whispered. "I'm just confused. I think it's too dangerous."

"So you think I should quit the team then?" Her voice was shrill now, and she felt hurt.

"Mary..."

"No! I'm not going to let you first tell me we screwed ourselves over and then tell me that what I love is too dangerous for me!" She stood up, and he tried to comprehend what he wanted to say past the alcohol's haze.

"I didn't mean for you to--"

"Gioni, I don't want to talk right now," Mary said. She sat there, on the verge of breaking down for several minutes.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Gioni asked. She looked up at him hurtfully.

"I think I need some time alone." Her voice shook, and she got up and left, not even apparating out. She walked the seven blocks to Debbie's house, breaking into sobs when she saw her friend.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Debbie asked.

"I--just--got--into--a--h-huge fight," Mary whispered, sitting on Debbie's couch. "With Gioni."

"Ahhh, what this time?" Debbie was already summoning the ice cream.

"I can't exactly tell you everything yet, but he was first telling me we screwed everything we had up and that Quidditch is too dangerous for me." Mary wasn't crying anymore, but her face was red and blotchy.

"Did he really say that?" Debbie asked.

"Well, not exactly, but he and Robert were drunk and--"

"He was drunk? Oh, Mare, I doubt he meant it then." She handed Mary a spoon.

"Drunken words are sober thoughts," Mary whispered, a haunted expression crossing her face.

"Mary, Cap's crazy for you. I doubt he'd do anything intentionally to hurt you like you think he's doing."

"I don't know, Debs, but I hope so..."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Bulgaria leads 90 to 70," the USA announcer shouted. Debbie had already been taken out of the game for a second week in a row, and Gioni and Rob were doing all they could to score.

"Come on, Mary, catch that snitch," Gioni whispered to himself as a bludger grazed the back of his broom. He went whirling around and when he stopped, in the corner of his eye he saw Mary ducking around another bludger.

"Cap, what's with the face?!" Robert called, as he flew near. Gioni signaled to the coaches, and the US team called a time-out.

"Robert, a bludger _can't_ hit Mare," Gioni whispered. Upon his friend's confused look, Gioni added, "I can't exactly tell you why, just that a lot of crap would happen."

"They're killin' us," Brandon sighed, ripping off his head gear. "Someone's going to get hurt out there."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Gioni growled. His fists were clenched. "Team, go on complete defense. Let Mare grab the snitch. It's 100 to 70."

"Then hurry, Mary," Cuyler stated. "Deb's already out."

"I'll try," she said, nodding. Her eyes wouldn't meet Gioni's. She didn't want to deal with him yet.

The team kicked off a few minutes later, and both Robert and Gioni were now looking out for Mary. Higher in the air than the rest of the team, Mary felt nervous. Bludgers were flying left and right, and now that Robert had the quaffle, he was going to be a target. She wasn't thinking about herself or her baby, as the quaffle passed from Robert to Gioni, but about their safety.

"Gioni!" Mary screamed, suddenly aware of the bludger headed straight for the back of his neck. She dove down. By then, Robert had seen what was going on and he pushed Mary's broom out of the way.

"Captain, move!" Robert screamed, but then the bludger turned course and hit him square in the chest. He uttered a small groan before sliding off his broom. By then, Gioni had turned around, the quaffle laying forgotten in his hands. Brandon and Fred flew under Rob and caught his limp shell.

"Time out called by the Healers' Station," the announcer called, and the team flew to where Rob now lay.

"Damn it, that bludger was meant for me," Gioni fumed, beating his fist against his open palm. Mary was furiously blinking back tears, trying to compose herself. Robert looked like a bald ragdoll on the ground.

"He's going to need to be taken to the hospital," the Healer announced. "There's a chance that he may slip into a coma if we don't." Coach Wood and Coach Potter, who had been conversing with the Healers, turned to Gioni.

"Should we forfeit?" Gioni asked, looking past both of them.

"Rob wouldn't want that," Mary suddenly blurted out. "I'll catch the snitch and the game will be over in ten minutes. I promise." The coaches exchanged a look. Gioni noticed a certain anger within Mary.

"We're down 120 to 70, you know this," Coach Wood said. "You still have a chance at winning. Go out there and give it your all." He patted Mary on the shoulder and the time-out ended.

The game ended fifteen minutes later, the score 240 to 220, in favor of the Bulgarians. When Mary caught the snitch, she nearly collapsed right there in the air.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Anything?" Gioni asked as he entered the hospital waiting room. His teammates were arranged variously. He had gone home to shower and clear his head, but he was here then and that's all that mattered to him.

"Nothing," Debbie sighed, her wrist bandaged. Gioni sat next to Mary on a couch, but she was stiff and wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"Mare," Gioni whispered. She looked over at him and burst into tears. He wanted so bad to place his hand on her back, to comfort her and himself as well, but after what had gone on in the past few days, he knew she would just walk away.

The team began to filter out slowly, starting with Cuyler and ending with Coach Potter, leaving Mary and Gioni by themselves, waiting for any news on their best friend.

"That bludger was meant for me," Gioni whispered to himself after hours of silence. It was past visitors' hours, but they had been given special permission to stay.

"It changed course," Mary said, startling Gioni. "I was ready to fly in its course to stop it from getting to you. It would have killed you. It changed course." She looked into his eyes for the first time since they had fought, and she saw the same pain she felt.

"You were going to... What about..." Gioni stared at her.

"You made it sound like--"

"I was drunk off my ass and confused." Gioni reached over and took her hand. "I panicked and alcohol wasn't helping me. I've just been scared. My parents didn't do a very good job and I don't want to screw my kid up." Mary slid over close to him, resting one hand on his knee.

"There's still the option to let it go," Mary whispered. "If that's what _you_ want."

"That's not right," Gioni said. "This kid is ours, whether we like it or not." Mary turned his chin to her and kissed him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Frederli and Ms. Singleton?" A doctor came into the room, causing the couple to jump apart. "Robert Greene is awake. would you like to come see him?"

WEEK FIFTEEN MATCHES

USA vs. Bulgaria (220, 240)

France vs. Australia (200, 20)

Japan vs. Germany (220, 70)

Spain vs. Nordic (230, 110)

England Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 4540

2. Bulgaria 2420

3. Japan 2300

4. England 2210

5. Spain 2000

6. France 1850

7. Australia 1640

8. Germany 1640

9. Nordic 1420


	17. Chapter 17

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE

A/N: So, let's see what happens now that Gioni and Mary have stopped fighting (again!), Robert's in the hospital, Mary's pregant, and the USA team experienced its first loss.

Chapter Seventeen

Week Sixteen

"What about Gwenog Jones?" Coach Potter asked. "She's been retired for a few years." The two coaches along with Gioni and Mary were grouped in the USA tent.

"Yeah," Coach Wood replied. "Retired for a good reason. Now, we should try to get one of our old friends from Hogwarts on the team."

"Nah, they've all got jobs and lives," Coach Potter laughed.

"I have exactly the person," Gioni spluttered. "Mare, remember back in school, that one girl we could never seem to stump? What was her name?"

"Sarah Norton," Mary said. "I took a few classes with her. She was awesome at, well, almost everything."

"Would she be good enough as a substitute?" Wood asked. "Rob won't be in this game, from what the reports say."

"Oh, she was brilliant!" Mary exclaimed. "I'm surprised she didn't pursue Quidditch. I think she's working for the US wizarding paper now. Editorials."

"Do you think she'd go for it?" Potter asked.

"I'm calling on her right now," Gioni muttered, pulling out a pen.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"We've only got a day to train you, Sarah," Wood said as he, Gioni, and Debbie moved across the Quidditch pitch with their first substitute of the season.

"I'll see if they can keep up," Sarah replied. She wasn't being conceited. She was just that good. With long flowing blonde hair and a toned body, she came off with the air of a goddess, and she almost had the power of such.

Wood watched the three work together, weaving around and coming up with combinations on his command. He was nervous about the team, now that they lost a match. He was sure this team was a winner, through and through, but now with a record of thirteen-one, he was afraid they might not make it to the cup. Sure, they were more than two thousand ahead of second-place Bulgaria, but there were still two matches before the Quidditch World Cup took place near Bulgaria.

"All right!" Wood called hoarsely after two hours. The two women and their captain flew down to meet him. "You guys will do fine tomorrow. Just score, score, score. Show them that we're still a winning team." He was red from screaming, but he had that usual adrenaline rush. This was what he lived for.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

Gioni led Sarah down the hall and toward Robert's hospital room. He counted the doors as he went, hoping not to insult his friend.

"Rob?" Gioni asked as he knocked on the door. Robert Greene, IV's and all, turned in his bed to greet them. "Rob, this is Sarah Norton. She's filling in your spot for this next game with the Nordic team."

"We went to school together," Sarah said as Robert put out his free hand. "I remember clearly the time you took Mr. Douglas's glass eye and replaced it with a cherry. He was leaking juice for nearly a month."

"Were you that girl who kicked Johnny Carls in the mouth for charming your hair blue?" Robert asked, his voice weak. The bludger had nearly punctured his lung and had ruptured several nerves. He was lucky to even be in one piece, let alone alive.

"The same," Sarah replied.

"Good choice," Robert laughed. "Both the kick and the replacement. You best do the team well, Sarah, or else I'll have to get out of these damn friggin' wires and do something about it."

"She'll be fine, just not as fun as you," Gioni teased. "How have they been treating you?"

"No bourbon, no Captain, no Jack Daniels, not even sherry. I'm dying, Frederli." Sarah laughed, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I'll sneak you some later," Gioni said.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"How many weeks?"

"Between ten and thirteen," Mary responded, her pencil in the tip of her teeth.

"So that means..." Gioni layed back on her bed while she sat up with her book.

"I've got to be careful that Debbie doesn't notice my clothes are just a tad snug. Oh, and it probably has organs now." Mary showed Gioni the picture, and Gioni found the diagram potentially confusing.

"It? When can you know what it is?"

"In a little while," Mary told him. "Mainly after Quidditch is over. If I even mentioned anything to a hospital we'd be on every WWN station from here to China." Gioni grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Well, whatever _it_ may be, I think I'll like it."

"Really?"

"Really, babe."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"We won!" Debbie screeched, zooming through the goal posts. Mary had caught the snitch when they were well ahead, thanks to Sarah.

"That's right," Gioni muttered, flying by Mary to giver her a quick peck on the cheek. "We won, in more ways than one."

WEEK SIXTEEN MATCHES

USA vs. Nordic (350, 40)

Spain vs. England (40, 290)

Germany vs. Bulgaria (140, 290)

France vs. Japan (90, 300)

Australia Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 4890

2. Bulgaria 2710

3. Japan 2600

4. England 2500

5. Spain 2040

6. France 1940

7. Germany 1780

8. Australia 1640

9. Nordic 1460


	18. Chapter 18

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE

A/N: Okay, I need to defend Gioni Frederli for one moment, captain of the USA Quidditch Team. He may not have kept any real promise other than the fact that they are number one on the stats (by a freaking lot), but okay, say you have a football team, and you have no coach, just the team captain, and then you don't sub anyone. You just play through with whatever the quaterback calls out. Hard, ain't it? Anyways, here is the latest chapter of this saga. Last match before the cup!!!

Chapter Eighteen

Week Seventeen

"They still won't let him out?" Mary asked, laying her head on Gioni's shoulder. They were in the comfort of his apartment, listening to the local WNN station.

"They've got him off the IV, but they say he needs some time to relax." He noticed she had cut her long red hair up to her shoulders and had them bring her bangs back onto her forehead. He liked it, he decided while kissing her head.

"Sarah's been up to see him quite a few times," Mary commented. "They've been getting along well."

"That's good," Gioni replied. He pulled away from her and started toward the kitchen. "That means he won't cut our head off, plus maybe we can use Sarah next year. Hey, what would you like for dinner?"

"Me?" Mary followed him. "I don't know. Whatever you'd like."

"I would like whatever you would like," Gioni said, teasing her. He tugged the end of her hair.

"Anything's fine with me." May smiled. "Surprise me."

"Italian it is."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Thanks again for coming to see me, Sarah," Robert said as his new friend grabbed her coat. "It means a lot to me, especially with you helping out the team." Sarah smiled at him.

"It's the least I could do for an old flame," she said. Robert's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Old flame?"

"You don't remember much of the year you turned sixteen, do you?"

"Concussion about a year ago. Refresh my memory."

"School dance. We danced." A flash of a memory crossed Robert's face. "That's right. You remember me now, don't you?"

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Can I buy you a drink?" Cuyler asked, sliding onto the stool next to Debbie at the bar.

"I don't know, can you?" Debbie laughed, her smile bright.

"Hey, give a guy credit for being a gentleman." To the bartender, he added, "Two butterbeers."

"No, you know I don't drink that light shit," Debbie protested. She told the bartender, "One butterbeer for him. I'll take a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky."

"So, what are you up to tonight, Deb?" Cuyler asked as the bartender went to get their drinks.

"Actually I was thinking of going home and listening to the game in Australia. My money's on Germany."

"I don't know about that," Cuyler told her. "Australia's got an awesome offense. That one big guy scares me sometimes." The bartender put their drinks on the bar and Debbie snatched hers up in one big swig.

"But you have to admit, Germany's ben picking up the shitty season they had. They could finish as high as sixth place if they tried."

"Then let's quit talking about it and go get ready for it. I know of a portkey station that's going to Aussie in about twenty minutes."

"I don't have tickets, Cuyler."

"Deb, what part of _top Quidditch team_ do you not understand? All we have to do is find Ludo Bagman and we'll be in." Debbie considered this with another swig.

"Fine," she muttered, grabbing her coat from her lap.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Mary, promise me that whatever you do, you won't risk yourself or the kid in this game," Gioni asked. He had awoke to Mary padding around in his apartment in his robe, fixing him breakfast. It was almost a cozy thought. At that point in time, they were enjoying omelettes at his kitchen table.

"I'll try," Mary told him. "You're starting to rub off on me." When he gave her a serious look, she laughed. "I'm only kidding. No Wronski Feints for me. I promise."

"Good. I'm not losing you."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"I'm being let out this afternoon," Robert told Sarah. She had come to visit him the morning before the big final game.

"They decided to wait until it was too late for you to get in, didn't they?" Sarah didn't look up from her puzzle in the newspaper. "Tricky, tricky."

"Eh, it'll give you another week in the spotlight." Robert reached over and touched her arm. "Like I said, I really appreciate what you've done for the team."

"I'll be happy to cover your ass anytime, Greene. Literally." She gestured toward his hosptial gown with a grin.

"Smart," Robert groaned, sitting up. "So, when you're going to be out celebrating late tonight, are you going to remember dearest Robbie?"

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"USA team has won, 500 to 60! USA is going to the Quidditch World Cup!" The team had landed in the middle of the field. Debbie was crying, her arms latched around Cuyler and Fred's necks. Brandon clapped Sarah on the back, and Mary and Gioni locked lips fully right there on the field.

"Captain Frederli!" Coach Wood called out, and Gioni surrendered and pulled away from Mary. Wood pulled Gioni by the back of the neck so he could speak quietly in his ear. "The press isn't going to release this for another few days, but I wanted to get this to you as fast as I could. Japan was supposed to be your competition in the Cup, but they had three of their players fall ill. They don't know if they can pick themselves up for the cup so they're going to drop that match and take one of the pregames instead."

The Quidditch World Cup worked so that six of the nine final teams played a short thirty minute game the same day as the Cup at the featured field. That night, the two top teams.

"That would mean we're playing..." Gioni thought for a moment before coming up with the dreaded team's name. "Bulgaria."

"Exactly, mate." Coach Wood did not look happy. "But tonight, go home, spend some time with your girl, and we'll talk tomorrow."

"One condition, Oliver," Gioni said hoarsly. "You and Gin need to go visit your families, and get them both the best seats the Quidditch Cup has to offer."

"Deal," Coach Wood said, shaking Gioni's hand

WEEK SEVENTEEN MATCHES

USA vs. Spain (500, 60)

England vs. Japan (110, 190)

Nordic vs. France (90, 290)

Australia vs. Germany (250, 160)

Bulgaria Break

STANDINGS

1. USA 5390

2. Japan 2790

3. Bulgaria 2710

4. England 2610

5. Spain 2100

6. France 2230

7. Germany 1940

8. Australia 1890

9. Nordic 1550

A/N: To Erik's Other Lover, thank you so so so much for the awesome reviews and thank you for letting me help you with your small collections that you call 'Tardness.' Australia vs Germany was just for you (and Hugh Jackman)! To all my wonderful readers, we've only got two chapters now before this epic tale ends. Thank you to all (if any) who follow my stories. I have much more to come!!!


	19. Chapter 19

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: By now you should have these memorized.

A/N: Two Words: QUIDDITCH CUP!!! 'Nuff said.

Chapter Nineteen

Quidditch Cup

"They just did the toss up for the pregame matches," Gioni groaned, walking into his apartment. Everyone from the team, along with the Potter family, Wood's wife, Gioni's father, and Mary's parents had gathered there to wait out the information for the matches the next day. They were all taking a Portkey over to the field's grounds tonight. "Aussie and France, Germany against the Japs, and the Nordic region is paired with Spain." Harry Potter let out a noise of frustration.

"England didn't get in again," he muttered. Coach Wood laughed.

"What time are they sending for us?" Mary asked, noticing the beads of sweat on his forehead. He had been in several meetings all day, and that didn't help the fact that he was nervous. Losing this match meant losing the Cup, and not only was this his first Cup but Bulgaria was the only team they had lost to.

"They're thinking near seven, but it could be later," Gioni announced. "Deb, Cuy, Fred, Brandon, what do your family arrangements look like?"

"Mine are meeting up with me after the match is over," Debbie said.

"Same," Fred chimed in.

"I'm meeting Ma during the first prematch," Brandon said.

"Called the 'rents. They'll check in with me in the morning," Cuyler told them.

Gioni knew enough not to ask Robert. When he pursued Quidditch, his father practically kicked him out of the family.

"You alright, son?" Mr. Frederli asked. "You look tired."

"Oh, believe me, I am," Gioni replied. "If we don't win this game, I may die." Mary shot him a look before turning to her parents. As far as Gioni knew, only the couple knew about the little one growing inside Mary.

"So, now we just wait?" Robert asked.

"Nah, of course not," Coach Wood said. "Now is when you get pumped. We're all sitting around like this is a funeral. Why don't we all go seperate ways for now and meet back here in time to get the Portkey information? I'm dying to show Candice around the town." His small, mousy wife let out an embarassed giggle.

"Come on, Gioni, let's take Mary's family out to dinner like we did when you were in school." Mr. Frederli nudged his son. "And calm yourself the fuck down."

"Yeah," Gioni said. "Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Singleton, can I talk to you for a sec? Mare, you and Dad don't have to wait up..."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Cuyler, wait up!" Debbie called as she spotted him on the other side of their abandoned field. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Thinking," Cuyler replied, his pace slow and steady.

"About what?" Debbie asked.

"Just, this whole Cup thing is making me nervous... I mean, I've never done anything this important. If I don't block the goals, I let everyone down."

"Do you ever remember when we used to just fly because it was fun, and not to catch a quaffle?" Debbie asked, snaking her arm around his.

"Yeah," Cuyler said. "Yeah, I do."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

Robert met Sarah at _Bruce's_, an Italian resteraunt near her place. He automatically took her by the hand and brought her in. He knew the owner briefly, so he automatically got one of the best seats along with the best wine and food.

"You didn't have to go through all this just to thank me," Sarah laughed as they polished off their desserts.

"Oh, but it wasn't just to thank you," Robert replied. "I'd like to get to know you. Other than a school fling. If you'd let me." Sarah laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You can take that as a yes," she giggled. "So, what are your plans before the game tomorrow?"

"No plans," Robert said. "Unless you'll come see me. Then, maybe we can have some great plans."

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"We weren't sure if you guys were going to make it," Mary laughed as her boyfriend and her parents sat down at their favorite booth at the local Thai resteraunt. Her parents seemed rather happy, and she wondered what in the world Gioni had to talk to them about. He sat down between her and Mr. Frederli and grabbed her hand under the table.

"So, what is everyone having?" Mrs. Singleton asked.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"Harry, these heathens make me so tired sometimes," Ginny Potter said, settling on the hotel bed with her son and her husband. "I miss changing diapers and waking up at two, compared to all this yelling and analyzing." James tugged at the end of her hair, and she smiled.

"If you aren't happy, why do you do it?" Harry asked her. Her eyes glanced up at the lightening bolt on his head.

"The adventure," she said.

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

"The bludgers are released, followed by the golden snitch. Remember that the snitch is worth 150 points when caught. The referee now has the quaffle. The quaffle has been released... and the game BEGINS!"

Gioni flew high into the air, his mind for once a hundred percent on the game. He could no longer hear Ludo Bagman Jr. or see anyone other than the players on the field.

"Frederli scores again! the score is 100 to 80..."

"Nice block by Smith! Bulgaria denied of another goal, and Montz picks up the quaffle..."

"...Nice bludger delivered to Victor Krum by Smith..."

"Greene passes, Montz passes, intercepted by Borga... Gioni Frederli intercepts the quaffle! The score is still 200 to 80..."

"...and Lee stops the bludger from hitting Greene..."

"She catches the snitch! After a full two hours of blood, sweat, and tears, the United States has won the Quidditch World Cup!"

QCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQCQC

Three hours after the match, the USA team and assets were still partying. Even the elders of the group had managed to slip in with a few butterbeers.

Mr. and Mrs. Singleton were engaged in a conversation with Robert when Mary saw Gioni pull his father aside. After watching them talk for a few minutes, she saw Mr. Frederli clap his boy on the back.

"What was that about?" Mary asked, catching Gioni around the shoulders. To her surprise, the music stopped and everything grew quiet.

"Mare, I want you to know that you are the most special person in my life," he whispered into her ear. _Oh, no! He's leaving me..._ "And I want to make you mine forever." He dropped down on one knee, and Mary went from fearful to crying in a matter of seconds. Her mother was crying, Debbie was crying, even Ginny Potter was in tears. "Will you, please, please marry me, Mary?"

"Yes!" Mary cried, and as he slid on the ring, she nearly passed out. She dropped down beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to stay that way forever.

QUIDDITCH CUP MATCHES

1. Australia vs. France (30, 160)

2. Germany vs. Japan (10, 190)

3. Nordic vs. Spain (150, 20)

CUP GAME-USA vs. Bulgaria (500, 80)

STANDINGS

1. USA 5890

2. Japan 2980

3. Bulgaria 2790

4. England 2610

5. France 2390

6. Spain 2120

7. Germany 1950

8. Australia 1920

9. Nordic 1700


	20. Chapter 20

It's a Rough Game Quidditch

RATED M

Disclaimer: Dobby's Sock.

A/N: I really think I'm going to miss this story. Even though it is currently my worst as far as hits go, I did enjoy it. Feedback?

Chapter Twenty

Afterwards

Cuyler Sloan and Debbie Montz finally got together shortly after the Quidditch World Cup was over.

They broke up a few months later.

Then got back together.

And now live together in New York.

Gioni married Mary before she was REALLY showing, and they settled down together in a nice house on the country side.

They plan on picking up Quidditch next season after Mary has little baby Oliver.

Robert and Sarah dated on and off for a year.

Then they were off. Very off.

He is on his way to fix things with his parents tonight. She on the other hand is on her way to his apartment tonight to fix things with him.

Fred Smith is taking classes in Wizarding Philosophy.

Brandon Lee has a real girlfriend. She works at a night club in Reno.

Oliver Wood is spending his off-season with Candice. He plans on returning next season to coach the USA team into a second Cup win.

Ginny Potter, on the other hand, is accepting a job with the _Daily Prophet_ to start doing reports on Wizarding Sports. Part time. She's going to start focusing on her family. Today, James learned his first word. "Team."


End file.
